


Don't Care About Reputation

by axm



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caskett, Chap 1 and 2 Becksposito, Chap 3 is Caskett, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, becksposito, fuck buddies, kink meme summer 2015, kink of the castle, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axm/pseuds/axm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unapologetic KinkoftheCastle prompt fills. Summer 15 edition. Becksposito; Caskett; and whatever else floats my boat. Feel free to leave requests in the reviews if you'd like a particular prompt from the meme filled. Anything but incest considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just put up your middle finger to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Becksposito  
> Don't care where or how, just so long as they do it.
> 
> Set: Post-1x01. There's a reason Beckett turned Castle's debriefing down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becsposito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Summer 2015 Kink meme:
> 
> Prompt: Becksposito  
> Don't care where or how, just so long as they do it.
> 
> \---
> 
> Set: Post-1x01. There's a reason Beckett turned Castle's debriefing down...

**_  
_**

* * *

Castle has no idea - but Espo does. She doesn't go home with Castle that evening, and has no interest in going to her own empty apartment. Instead, she knocks on a familiar door, her knuckles making contact with the wood in time with the low throb between her legs.

"You jealous, Espo?" she asks once the door's been tugged open and they're staring one another down across the threshold.

He doesn't reply; he reaches for her and his fingers curl at her slim waist as he pulls her into his home. She kicks the door closed and finds herself pushed back against the solid surface, his fingers already tugging her shirt up, his hot, open mouth fused with hers.

Hooking a leg around his thigh, she tugs him closer, pushing her tongue past his, breathing out her need into his mouth as his pelvis slams against hers. Her nimble fingers graze down between them, unsnapping his pants, sliding the zipper down and cupping his growing erection in her palm. She traces his length through the thin material of his boxers with a manicured fingernail, teasing and slow. He growls into her mouth; his hands hurry down to her own pants, undo them with a deft flick of his wrist, and all barriers are quickly dropped to the floor and kicked aside. Shoes, socks follow, and she shucks off her shirt, until her bare back connects with the door.

He doesn't admire her body, doesn't let his eyes linger on her. It's never been that kind of an attraction. Their encounters are always fast, hard, and satisfying.

Normally she'd be more than okay with being pounded against his door, limbs wrapped around him, teeth grazing his shoulder. But tonight she wants the control.

Her lips slide from his, and she breathes into his ear, "On your back, Espo."

No arguments leave his lips; he pulls back, takes her hand, and tugs her down with him, until he's on his back on the hardwood floor, and she's straddling his lap, crotch brushing his as she settles. Her bra is unhooked by her own hands, and drops to the floor beside them. She takes his hands and places his palm against her breasts, making sure his thumbs are in exactly the right position to brush her nipples. This is what she wants, to be stimulated everywhere, to lose herself in the sensations, to be forced to let go.

Her wet folds slide along his hard length, teasing him while she readies herself. With the base of him in her warm palm, she rises up, rubs her clit with the head of his cock, shuffles up, moves him to her throbbing entrance, and slams down, taking him deep with one motion. There's no hesitation. She moves quickly, rising up and slamming back down, rotating her hips and clenching her muscles around him inside her. He groans and his fingers squeeze her nipples, rolling them and leaving his prints on her.

There's no more kissing, nothing so intimate. Just two people getting off without any messy emotions.

Arching back, she grips at his thighs, and rubs herself against him, desperate to orgasm. He knows what she needs; he slides his palm from a small mound, skims her long torso, down to her clit. He swirls the pad of his fingers around the bundle of nerves, firing currents of pleasure through her as her arousal permeates his skin. He thrusts up, hard, deep, meeting each downward motion of her own; eyes closed, head back, lost in the sensations from the friction within her, she's oblivious to his hand journeying around her, until she feels his damp fingertip slide between her ass cheeks, and circle at the puckered hole desperate to be filled. Her hips never stop, she rides him hard, but his finger tip never loses the rhythm, and stays pressed against her, stimulating her, easing slowly inside.

He fingers her ass while she fucks him, pushing in a little deeper with each roll of her hips, letting her ride his cock and his index finger at her own pace. Pinching her nipple harder now, he knows it won't be long. She knows she's close. Her blood roars through her veins, overheated from being so filled by him. All she needs now is his tongue in her mouth and she'll fall over the edge. She leans her lithe body over his, parts her lips, and claims his mouth. The moment he thrusts his tongue past hers she's done. His finger slides deliciously deeper into her ass, he pistons his hips up, and her entire body stills as she peaks. She comes hard, sobbing into his mouth and drenching his cock as the gush of release coats him. Her muscles convulse around him, the waves of her orgasm fluttering around his finger and cock.

There's no time to allow her to recover. He eases his finger out of her tightness, withdraws, and rolls them. Spreading her legs wide, he's between them without hesitation, thrusting deep inside her drenched cunt, the room filled with the wet slap of his skin against hers, low moans and grunts, and the heady muskiness of sex. Her breath hitches when he hits her deep, and she grips at him, clinging to him as he moves within her. He dips his head and her teeth find his shoulder, grazing his skin, before soothing the spot with her lips.

Hips pistoning, he thrusts with desperate, sharp strokes, slamming to the hilt, withdrawing, and then hitting her deep again. She tightens her muscles around him, clenching his cock and eliciting a breathy, "Fuck, Beckett," from him before he lets go and empties his load deep inside her.

His body collapses down on hers, and she takes his weight, letting him catch his breath between her breasts, knowing he can hear her heart pounding beneath his ear.

They both know it's from the workout, and not anything related to love.

They'll pick themselves up off the floor soon, clean up, and say goodbye. They'll nod to one another in greeting at the precinct the next day, and carry on.

Castle will push her buttons again soon, and she'll end up on Espo's doorstep. She has her no-strings attached sex, she doesn't need Castle for that.

Something flutters in her chest as she thinks of Castle.

She scrubs a hand over her face as she lays on the floor. Espo eases out of her and rolls aside, but she ignores him, not even bothered by the loss of him. Her brain thinks of Castle again, and the flutter tickles her heart.

Well damn if things didn't just get a whole lot more complicated...


	2. Keep on Turning Up the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becsposito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beckett/Espo  
> Pre-series but based on 1x07  
> The way he "stretched out the last one". They had to go undercover at some club, after Beckett grinds on him for half an hour in an uber-short party dress they catch their mark. The dancing has turned them both on so they hand their perp to uniform and on the way back she pulls off somewhere out of the way. He stretches out the dress because he's using the dress to hold on to Beckett he fucks her from behind, bent over the hood of her car.
> 
> \---
> 
> Since I've written club scenes more times than I can count, this fic will pick up the moment they drive back.

 

* * *

She can barely focus on the road anymore. Espo's scent fills the car, wraps around her, and whispers seductively in her ear. It reminds her how good his strong body felt pressed against hers in the club, suggests she wants to feel it again. Now. Her hips still tingle from the touch of his hands, his fingers pressed into her dress, the heat radiating through the material. It might have happened undercover, might have been an act to fool a suspect, but ultimately she thinks they were the ones fooled. Fooled into believing they could pretend. Her eyes flit his way and she sneaks a quick glance at his profile - to find herself meeting his dark eyes. The scenery blurs by but all he's interested in is her.

Arousal burns in his eyes, the scorching look he throws her heats her blood until her skin is enflamed, and- _fuck this_. After a quick check of her mirrors, she slams the car down a dark alley, avoiding trash cans as she drives them deep between two tall buildings and around a tight corner to the end of the alley. The headlights shine against a brick wall, and then she kills the ignition, and there's nothing but an inky darkness around the car.

He doesn't speak; he reaches across the console and grips at her dress, tugging her closer to him until their lips meet. Hands begin a feverish journey to get beneath clothing, tongues delve into hot, open mouths. The tips of his fingers graze up her leg, his calloused skin rough against her sensitive inner-thigh. She squirms to find a position that allows her legs to spread wider, but it's all just too confined and she breathes out a frustrated huff into his mouth.

He pulls back. "What's wrong, Beckett?" he asks, his voice deep, thick with arousal.

She shakes her head. "No space." She looks out the windshield, and sucks her lower lip between her teeth in thought. His eyes follow her gaze, and then he's pulling away from her and throwing open his door. "Out," he commands.

There's no need to tell her twice.

Pushing her door open, she exits and meets him in front of the car. Bodies come together, his hands sliding back up between her legs, her palm rubbing the growing bulge beneath the zipper of his jeans. He strains against the denim; she slides the zipper down tooth by tooth, and frees him. She almost chuckles when she finds he's gone commando. She would have were his tongue not in her mouth, were she not sucking in a gasp against his lips as he tugs her panties aside and slides two fingers deep inside her. It's an easy glide, she's been wet and wanting since the club.

"Fuck," he growls against her lips.

Her mouth leaves his, her lips trail to his ear, and she murmurs, "Now."

He spins her around, and bends her forward over the warm hood of the Crown Vic, tugging her panties down until she steps out of them - but not completely. They stay strewn on the dirty concrete, wrapped around the heel of one shoe, and afterwards they'll be left there as nothing more than a salacious suggestion of what went down between two officers in this dark alley. Her dress is bunched up around her waist and he grips the material tight in his fists, secures it out of the way, and holds on to it. Like an anchor. Keeping himself tethered to her while they lose themselves.

She shifts her legs further apart, and juts her hips up, desperate to feel him against her, inside her. He lets go of one handful of dress just long enough to guide himself to her center and tease her shimmering core with the pre-cum coated tip of his cock. His hands grip at her waist again, clutching the slinky material in tight fists, and he plunges his thick length deep, stretching her, filling her, pushing her breasts against the warm hood and forcing a low moan from between her parted lips.

Her nails dig into the Crown Vic's paint, trying to find purchase on the smooth surface of the hood, holding on to air as he pounds into her from behind. The friction shoots fire through her, each tingle growing until she's panting with her cheek pressed to the paint, her broken breaths, his low grunts, mingling with the wet slap of bodies in the otherwise quiet alley.

A tremor runs down her legs, until it's little more than the car, his hands on her dress, holding her up. Her body tenses, and then she cries out her release, legs shaking now. He thrusts through her orgasm, her walls fluttering around him and pushing him over the edge. He pulls out and comes against her ass, shooting his load onto her lower back, the semen dripping down between her ass cheeks, tickling as it trails down her inner thigh.

He helps ease her upright again, repositioning her ruined dress for her while she finds her balance. It's stretched out around her hips now, no long as form-fitting as it once was, and she can feel the dampness at the hem where it brushes the backs of her thighs. Her back is still stained by him, branded. His cock is still coated in her essence, dampening his pants as he tucks himself back in and tugs the zipper up. Her scent will follow him home tonight.

Even if she won't.

* * *


	3. Rock N Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beckett/Castle  
> Kate loves to ride his face

Castle tugs her into the empty loft, through the dimly-lit living room, to their bedroom. He's so proud of her, always is, but today he's just bursting with pride. His wife made captain. He doesn't think he'll ever stop smiling. She's happy, but the nervous energy still bubbles out of her. Her life is about to change dramatically. Tonight, at least for a while, he can help her relax and just embrace the excitement and joy, and forget the rest.

In the dark bedroom he undresses her, removing each item of clothing with care, leaving a trail from the doorway to the bed. His own will come off later. He lays back on the mattress and beckons her up, crooking a finger and cocking an eyebrow.

It's a well-rehearsed dance; she knows what move comes next. Her knees and palms meet the comforter, and she crawls up his body, lower lip sucked between her teeth, her smile lighting up her eyes. She can already feel her body starting to relax, can feel the weight of the changes in her life lifting. She's brave, fierce, determined, but even she is allowed a moment of uncertainty. He helps soothe it all away.

Before positioning herself, she bends down, and captures his lips with her own. She kisses him slowly, a long, loving slide of her mouth against his, and pulls back with a soft smile playing on her moistened lips. She rises up, and moves into place, straddling his mouth, his nose nudging her clit. His fingers curl at her hips, holding her in place as his tongue begins its exploration. It slow at first, the wetness of his tongue drawing out her own moisture, circling her clit, sliding through her folds, gently teasing.

Her hands roam up her own body to her breasts, and she cups herself with warm palms and rolls her nipples between her fingers. His tongue moves from its languid pace and works harder, strong as he pushes it up inside her and withdraws, thrusting while his nose rubs her throbbing pink clit. Her back arches and her head drops back, the tickling of her long hair against her lower back adding to the sensations. Needing more, she moves her hips, rocking above him and pressing down against his mouth. He helps guide her movements with his hands, lifting her and bringing her back down hard on his mouth, and as each roll of her hips grows a little more frantic, a little less controlled, he keeps her going, keeps her moving, aiding her in her need for release.

The firm tip of his tongue circles her clit and then thrusts as deep within her as it can go, and she shudders in his hands, increasing the pressure against his mouth, creating a delicious friction she can barely stand. Her body buzzes, throbs, demands more. His tongue doesn't let up, keeps it torturous rhythm along her velvet folds, into her satiny center, and up the little V towards the sensitive tip of the little bundle of nerves he loves so much.

She rides him until everything tightens to breaking point - and she lets go, body spasming as she shudders forward, bringing her hands to the mattress just past the top of his head, keeping herself from collapsing on him.

Allowing herself a minute to recover, she eases down his body, covering his fully-clothed one with her sweat-slicked skin, and kisses his shimmering lips.

She curls into him and releases a happy sigh. He always knows how to calm her down.


	4. I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castle/Beckett  
> Castle takes Kate's virginity in a club bathroom stall. After realizing it was her first time, he takes her in a hotel room and shows her all night how to make love.
> 
> Alright, guys, here's the thing. I've written Castle taking Beckett's virginity in a hotel room twice now, so this fic won't include the second part of the prompt. Just the first.

The heady thump of the beat reverberated through Kate, resonating to her bones. Eyes closed in the sea of people, she lost herself in the music, in the push of sweaty bodies against hers, gyrating their hips in time to the beat. She had no idea what time it was, didn't care anymore, she was already well past curfew; the minutes ticking by meant nothing now. Hair down, heavy make-up, clothes mature beyond her age, her fake ID put her at twenty-one, and tonight she felt it. She felt older, like she belonged. With her eyes closed she was one of them. Not some eighteen-year-old out on a school night. No, she liked her imagined reality better.

A body bumped into her, jutting into her hip and throwing her balance off. She opened her eyes, her body pushed hard against another dancer, and found her footing, murmuring an apology to the girl glaring daggers at her. Turning her own eyes onto the person who had shoved her, she planted her feet firmly on the sticky dance floor and ran a hand through her mussed hair.

"Watch it," she told the man beside her.

He reached out to help steady her but she flinched back, moving so he couldn't touch her.

"Sorry," he replied, shouting over the thrumming drum beat. "Got jostled."

"Yeah, me too," she fired back.

His features softened. "You back on your feet now?"

"I'm fine." She turned her back to him and took a breath; she focused on the music and found the beat again. When she turned back he was still there, shuffling his feet awkwardly and pretending not to notice her. "You can move along," she told him.

"I like it here."

She watched him through narrowed eyes and found herself feeling sorry for him. "Not very good at this, are you?"

"At what?"

"Dancing."

"Oh that," he replied. "No, not really."

"Subtlety really isn't your thing either."

He tilted his head to one side and smirked. "No, I suppose not."

She pursed her lips. Despite being smarmy he was attractive. His sparkling blue eyes lit up as he smirked, and the two-day-old stubble gave his chiselled features a bit of an appealing rugged edge. "So what are you good at?" she challenged.

He stepped in closer and his aftershave wrapped around her, and on impulse her eyes closed as she inhaled. Damn. The buzz from the alcohol, the thrum of the music, his scent, for a moment she felt utterly lost, her senses assaulted in the most delicious of ways.

"I'm quite skilled with my hands."

She snorted, breaking out of her trance. "Arrogant too."

Bodies swayed, shuffling him closer to her, edging her into his space. They met in the middle and he shrugged. "Had no complaints."

"I didn't really come here to talk." She turned away again and tried to feel the beat, but she was too distracted now. He was still behind her, she could feel him. A body pressed against her back and she huffed out a sigh.

"Kinda tight in here," he breathed into her ear.

She leaned back and rolled her hips, pressed her ass against him. "Yeah."

His hands found her hips and moved with her, letting her gyrate her pelvis and learning her rhythm.

She turned her head slightly, glanced at him over her shoulder, and said, "You gonna touch me like that you better be dancing."

"I'm trying."

She let out an amused puff of air.

"I'm much better horizontal..."

Her body froze; she stopped dancing and stood still for a moment. She could feel the increased pounding of her heart in her chest, slamming against her ribcage, her pulse elevated by anticipation. Oh God, she wanted him to prove it. A flutter in her stomach told her how badly she really wanted it. Would it be so bad? Losing her virginity to a stranger? A throb started between her legs and she shuffled her legs tight together, but in trying to ease it the denim of her jeans rubbing against her center only made it worse.

His lips brushed against her neck and she didn't pull away. He moved her hair aside with his nose and closed his parted lips against her skin, sucking above her pulse point. Her head tilted to the side and she released a ragged breath. He was testing her - and she wasn't resisting. She'd just lost Brent to Maddie and she didn't fucking care anymore. This man's lips on her neck took care of that.

"What are you looking for tonight?" he asked, taking his lips off her skin just long enough to ask the question, before trailing heated kisses down her neck.

"To forget my best friend hurt me."

"I can help with that."

"What are you looking for?"

"To forget my ex-wife cheated on me."

She threw him a look over her shoulder.

"I served her the divorce papers today."

Close enough to ex-wife then, she supposed.

His hands slid around to her stomach, teased the waistline of her jeans. He rubbed his growing bulge against her ass. "Wanna help each other forget?"

"Yes," she said on an aroused sigh.

Taking her hand, he led her through the crowd, and she followed willingly, pretending to be twenty-one in her mom's heels, walking with alcohol-fuelled confidence. They found a clearing at the edge of the club and pushed through, stepping into a narrow corridor that led to the bathrooms. Once in the dim corridor he stopped and tugged her body against his. His mouth found hers and he kissed her for the first time, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring her. Her hands slid under his shirt and she tugged him closer, hooking a leg around his thigh until his crotch brushed against her own. The contact elicited a low moan from both of them, and she pulled back, breathing hard and ready to step it up.

Screw being horizontal.

Glancing around, she took his hand and tugged him into the ladies bathrooms, not caring to check if they were empty first. No one at this club cared about such pleasantries. She pulled him into a stall, closed the door behind him and then pushed him back against it. Her mouth found his again and she kissed his hard, slipping her hand down his pants and cupping him through his boxers. She squeezed his hardening length and withdrew her hand. Making quick work of his pants with deft movements, she had his pants down and his cock free before he could even blink.

"Don't waste time, do you."

She shook her head. This was nothing new for her. She'd had plenty of encounters with guys. Dropping down, she curled her palm around the base of him and then glanced up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "Protection."

He fumbled quickly in his pocket and dropped a condom into her upturned palm. She tore the foil with her teeth and extracted the condom, sliding it on him with skill. Her lips followed. She took him into her mouth, her lips moving along the latex, her tongue swirling on the underside of his shaft, pressing firmly to be felt through the barrier. His fingers tangled in her hair and gently guided her movements, letting her know what he liked. She followed his lead, her head bobbing, lips moving fast up and down his erection, tongue dancing against him.

His fingers tightened around her hair and he carefully tugged her away. "Stop or this'll end too fast."

She released him, a saucy smile playing on her moist lips, and nodded. In one swift movement she tugged her shirt over her head until she stood before him in jeans and her bra. He aided her in the removal of her jeans, helping her step out of them in the confined space.

He placed their clothes on the closed toilet seat like a gentleman and gave her a small shrug. "You don't want those touching this floor."

She laughed softly. She was standing naked in a small bathroom stall with a stranger who cared about her clothes. Later, when she was sober, she'd probably dwell on that a little. Now, she was distracted. He had crouched before her, pushed her back against the stall door with a hand to her flat stomach, and was hooking a leg over his shoulder. Leaning back, she let the door take her weight. His thumbs parted her folds, and he flattened his tongue against her throbbing core, grazing the firm muscle up to her clit, swirling around it, and back down again. He worked her with his tongue, and she let her hands slide through his short hair, like he had done to hers, and hold him right where she needed him. A soft sigh left her lips; the tip of his index finger teased her opening, swirling the moisture around and pressing against her. She jutted her hips up a little, encouraging him. He pushed inside her, to his knuckle, and found her g-spot with ease. Stimulating it with the tip of his finger, he brought her to orgasm fast, rubbing little circles inside her in time to his tongue on her clit.

She shuddered as she came, surprised by how quickly it had hit.

Okay, maybe he was a little talented.

Her inner walls convulsed around him. He withdrew his finger, brought her leg off his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist, and moved the tip of his erection to her entrance. On the tips of her toes, she kept her other leg securely wrapped around him and snaked her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his neck and clung to him as he pressed inside her. Stretched like never before, she whimpered against his skin, grazing her teeth against his shoulder and taking a breath.

He paused. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. "Just been a while."

"I'll go slow."

He pushed inside her, inch by inch, dropping a hand down to slide his fingers across her clit. She was still shuddering from her orgasm, and so very wet, but it still hurt. A lot. The pain burned through her, but she tried to keep from crying out, clamping down on her own lip to keep from drawing his blood. He stopped, withdrew, and pushed back in, deeper this time. He kept thrusting, out, then in, deeper, her body taking more of him with each shift of his hips. Until he was buried to the hilt. He was still, giving her a moment to adjust, and she was grateful for that. He thought she was just out of practice. If he knew the truth he wouldn't be here with her now.

She bucked her hips against him and he got the hint. He began thrusting hard, pulling out and burying himself deep in her again, long strokes that created friction like she'd never imagined before. He stretched her, filled her, and the more he stroked her inner walls the less it hurt. She didn't expect to enjoy it the first time, but it wasn't quite as horrible as Maddie had made her think. She started to meet his thrusts, shifting her hips as much as she could in the confined space.

Soft grunts left their lips."Harder," she exhaled on a broken breath.

He obliged. He thrust into her without abandon, pushing her body hard against the stall door, making it painfully obvious to anyone else in the bathrooms what was going on. She didn't care. He let go then, pistoning her hips and entering her deep. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she held onto him. She would have bruises on her ass tomorrow, and his fingerprints burned into her hips. He would awaken in the morning with crescent-shaped indentations on his back, and teeth mark on his shoulder.

It started to hurt in a different way then. The friction had gone from a good kind of pain to feeling like she was being rubbed raw.

"Come," she told him, her breath hitting his shoulder.

"I am," he grunted.

She felt him tighten against her, and then spasm forward, until his forehead met the cool surface of the door, his temple resting against hers.

He stayed inside her while he caught his breath. She used that moment to ease her leg down until both were on the ground again. He pulled back, flashed her a grin, and withdrew. "Wow."

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Still better horizontal."

"I believe you."

He ripped off some toilet paper, removed the condom, and deposited it in the sanitary bin. He turned back to her with concern tightening his features. "Did I hurt you?"

"Hmmm?"

"There was..." He hesitated, like he wasn't sure how to say it.

She glanced down at her thigh and saw the pinkish trail, blood mixed with her body's natural lubrication. "Oh, no, it's fine," she assured him. "Been a while. It happens when it's a little rough."

"You sure?"

She gave him a tight smile. "Would you mind if I cleaned up before..."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry." He cleaned up and slipped his clothes on. Flashing her a reassuring smile, he slipped out the door.

She locked it behind him, ripped off some toilet paper, and cleaned herself up. Having read The Bell Jar, she put a small wad of the paper in her underwear as well, just in case things got messier than she had anticipated. Presentable, she opened the stall door - to find him waiting for her.

She gave him a withering glare. "This is the Ladies room, by the way."

"Just making sure you're okay."

"I told you I'm fine." She brushed past him and washed her hands in the basin, refusing to meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Kate shook her head and turned to him. "I think I'm gonna head home, actually."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "Can I get your number?"

"I don't think so," she said as gently as she could. "I think we both got what we needed."

"Your name then?"

She worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Kate," she said, instantly wishing she'd given a fake name, but it was too late.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." He held out his hand, and she shook it. "I'm Rick."

"Thanks for tonight, Rick."

He slide a small piece of cardboard from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at the business card and then met his eyes, frowning.

"You ever need another night like this, call me."

She held his eyes for a moment, and then slipped the card into her own pocket. "Okay."

He nodded. "Well, goodnight, Kate."

"G'night, Rick."

He turned and walked out, although there was hesitancy in his gait, like at any moment he might stop and turn back to her. He didn't.

The door closed and she stood in the empty bathrooms. Turning back to the basin, she turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face.

She sure seemed to be living up to the "Rebel Becks" nickname Maddie had given her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate gives in a bit quick, I'm aware of this. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
